You Belong With Me
by Delena2010
Summary: "I'm tired of being alone" Klaus whispered against Carolines lips.


**You Belong With Me**

**Chapter One – Just Friends**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

I was inside Mrs Jerkins flower shop waiting for the order I had made for a bouquet of white calla lilies. Mrs Jerkins was known for her bouquets, she did the flowers for Tyler's dads funereal free of charge. The whole town went to her for the important occasions, Valentine's Day birthdays and so on. Today was the three month anniversary of my dad's death and I was going to put fresh flowers on his grave. It was going to be painful but it was something I wanted to do for him and so I was going to do it. I was going alone since my mum was still working trying to get vervain back into the members of the founding families council. Tyler and the rest of my friends were also busy dealing with their own drama. It would have been nice to have them here with me but I understood they all had their own stuff to deal with. And with me being a vampire and all grown up I figured it was time I start dealing with the hard stuff by myself.

I paid for my order and made my way out of the flower shop carrying the bouquet in one arm while I used the other hand to fish out my car keys from my handbag. I walked across the road towards my car and unlocked the door, I slipped inside and started up the engine before placing my bag and flowers on the passenger seat. I closed the car door over and drove off down the street. It was just starting to rain as I headed out from the town square. Hopefully I would make good time and get to the cemetery by the time it started. It was a shame about the rain for I had wanted to spend more than five minutes at my dad's grave. But as always no one could predict the weather not even the weather channel apparently.

Thankfully as I got further out of town the rain eventually died down and it became sunny again. I pulled up in front of the cemetery and took a look around to see if there was anyone inside already. The place appeared empty from out here, I picked up the flowers I had brought and got out of my car. The gate to the cemetery made a noise as I pushed it open. I closed it behind me and began to head in the direction of my fathers grave. I hadn't come by since his funereal, there had been so much going on that there just wasn't anytime. I was ashamed of myself for not making the time to come by and pay my respects. From now on I would make a point of coming by more often.

When I finally reached his gravestone on the other side of the cemetery I stepped up to it and used my coat sleeve to wipe away the leaves that had fallen from the Mable tree above the stone. I placed the bouquet down in front of the stone before taking a few steps back and slipping my hands into my coat pockets. I didn't know what to say or do in that moment. All I could seem to do was stare at the gravestone, this stone that had my father's live written on it. This and a bunch of photographs was all that was left of him. He had did so much for this town and yet I had nothing to show of him but this. My father was lying in a coffin in the ground in front of me and flowers weren't going to change that.

I stepped back up to the gravestone and brushed my fingers against the lips kissing them before touching the stone. I turned back around and headed back the way I came and rolled my eyes when the rain started up again. I stepped out of the cemetery and turned back around to my car. My jaw dropped in shock when I found that my car was no longer there. There were only skit marks from my tires on the ground and nothing more. Someone had stolen my car and my bag was inside of it too with my phone. My mum was just going to love this, she is always warning me about leaving my bag around and now it was gone with my car.

It was pouring down with rain by that time and the clouds above were black and it was a long way home for me. I could have ran home but like an idiot I hadn't ate this morning so even if I did run it was going to take me a while to get back home. I would have to phone my mum at the station when I got home and report the car stolen. She wasn't going to be happy about this at all, but it wasn't like she ground me or anything. I just didn't want another reason for my mum to be disappointed in me, like turning into a vampire wasn't enough, now she could throw getting my car stolen in my face. Didn't look like I was going to be daughter of the year, but it did look like I was going to drip everywhere once I got home. The rain was so bad I could hardly make out anything in the distance now. It sort of reminded me of the day I had found the body of Matt's sister Vickie, I didn't want to relive that again.

Behind me I heard a car slowing down, every since Tyler and I were informed of Alaric's meeting with the council confessing about our secret I had been extra careful wherever I went. Now that the car was getting slower and slower I knew something was going on. I hoped whoever it was that they didn't have a gun, being shot in the head isn't nice trust me. I was just about to turn around and confront the person next to me on the road when I heard they speak.

"Caroline?"

I stopped in my tracks and turned around to find the black Porsche on the road next to me was in fact Klaus's car. He was in the drivers seat with the window rolled down looking back at me. His car looked so lovely and warm inside and here I was standing outside in the rain socking. I was surprised he had pulled over, it was strange to think he knew me without even seeing my face, maybe it was a weird way of revealing he had spent many times looking at something other than my face.

"Go away" I told him.

"Hop in I'll give you a lift"

"No way" I turned around and began walking again.

"Its twenty minutes back into town"

"Then its a good thing I wore comfy shoes" I called back and then wished I hadn't.

Underneath my foot I felt something snap and it was a very familiar feeling. My heel had snapped and my right shoe was now completely useless. But it was not going to make me get into that car with Klaus. I would rather walk with no shoes and a hundred blisters on my feet then get into that car.

"Comfy but apparently not reliable" Klaus called as I broke off the rest of the heel so I could start walking again.

"Just go away" I repeated.

"Why are you even walking? Where's your car?"

"Stolen"

"Well that works out wonderfully for me"

I gasped as two arms wrapped around me and before I could even break out of the hold I was inside Klaus's car in the passenger seat. I rolled my eyes and reached for the door handle when Klaus locked all of the doors. My eyes fixed on Klaus and he smirked at me before he placed both hands on the steering wheel and began to drive. I huffed and frustration and pulled on my seat belt, I wasn't happy about this and Klaus could obviously tell.

I folded my arms together and watched Klaus as he turned on the car heaters full. If Klaus was a friend then I would appreciate it but Klaus was the enemy and so he wasn't getting a thank you. He was basically kidnapping me right now so no thank you's would be exchanged. Although the heaters did feel really good at that particular moment in time.

I looked around the car as Klaus drove, the seats were made of a ivory leather, there was soft following jazz playing out of the CD player and there was a lavender scented air fresher hanging from the mirror. I couldn't help but noticed how tidy the car was compared to mine, Klaus obviously took better care of his. Then again who could blame him with a car like this, I was surprised he didn't take off my wet shoes before pulling me inside.

"So is this part of your new game?" I asked.

"And what game might that be?"

"Well first the game was the sacrifice, then Elena's blood and the hybrid army and now I'm guessing the game is good old fashion revenge for us killing you"

"You didn't kill me, your boyfriend did, Stefan did, Damon did and lets not forget Bonnie too"

"How reassuring your revenge is only on some of my friends"

"I will have equal vengeance for what they did to me someday"

"Oh not right now?" I asked.

"No for now they'll just have to live in fear and in wait for when I finally decided to pay them each a visit"

I shook my head at him.

"Why were you out here all by yourself?"

"A big bunch of now of your business is coming your way"

"Ouch"

"What about you? Just driving around looking for your next meal?"

"Is that an invitation?"

"No"

"Shame because what a meal it would be"

I rolled my eyes and leaded my head against the head rest behind me. I had to admit the company wasn't great but I loved the jazz playing in the background. Jazz music was my favourite kind of music, although I did enjoy others it was the favourite no one knew about.

"So where are we heading? Your house or the police station?"

"Anywhere but here"

Klaus smirked "I'll drop you off at your house then" he replied.

"Why are you even doing this?"

"For the company of course"

"If people want to be with you they don't tell you to go away"

"You don't want me to go anywhere"

"What makes you say that?" I asked

"You're lonely"

I fell silent. Klaus had completely floored me and with only two simple words. Klaus didn't know me he didn't see right into my soul and yet he took one look at me and he knew what I was feeling in that moment. How was that even possible? He didn't know me, he could claim to fancy me but that didn't mean anything.

"I'm not lonely, there is a big difference with being alone and being lonely"

"And you are lonely"

"You don't know me"

"Because you won't give me a chance to get to know you. I turn my back for two seconds and your friends are stabbing my little brother"

I shrugged my shoulders in response.

"Perhaps one day you'll let me get to know you"

"I don't think so"

"Why?"

"Do you want me to read out my list of reasons?"

"You made a list?"

I smiled and looked out the passenger window and watched the rain run down the window outside.

"I was putting flowers on my dads grave" I admitted.

I don't know why I told Klaus but I wanted to tell someone what I had been doing today. And this was just the time I wanted to admit to it.

"You must miss him terribly"

I nodded.

"He left this world a very proud man, knowing what a treasure he had given this world"

I looked over to Klaus then but he kept his eyes on the road. He wasn't flirting with me, in that moment it was clear to me, Klaus was actually comforting me. The man who had ruined my friends life was comforting me.

"So is this your new thing? Picking up people off the side of the road?" I asked.

Klaus sniggered "Well I haven't had any complaints so far" he said.

"I'm saving all my energy for getting out of the car"

"Feel like you wont be able to tare yourself away?" he teased.

I smirked "From the car no. From the driver? You bet" I said.

"You'll come around to my side eventually Caroline"

"I'm going to get Tyler tattooed on my forehead"

"And ruin such a beautiful face?"

"If it got the message across it would be worth it"

"You're not going to make me change your mind about you Caroline"

"I'll spend the rest of eternity trying"

"Even then, won't make a difference. My thoughts and feelings will never change"

"The big lord Nicklaus actually admitting he feels something? Wow I should get this on film"

"And what is it you find most astonishing? That I feel? Or that I feel for you?"

"Both"

"Well I'll just have to work harder to convince you of my feelings"

"Dont waste your time"

"I've got forever sweetheart, neither of us are going anywhere"

"I might be" I muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing"

"No go on this, this is what road trip bonding is all about"

"We're not bonding Klaus, we're in the same car because you've locked me in here with you"

"I'm saving you from the rain, now come on share. I like road trip bonding"

I sighed "Alright well if your so into it then, I might not be around because unless my mum can get vervain into the rest of the council members and I can compel them to forget then the council is going to hunt Tyler and I down because they know what we are" I confessed.

"Who told them about you?"

"Before Alaric died he told them all, when he was all vampire slayer like" I shrugged.

"Well that's not going to happen"

I rolled my eyes.

"Are you annoyed I would try and protect you?"

"Yes"

"And why is that? Because I'm not Tyler?"

"No because your Klaus, the man who killed my best friends Aunt for his own gain"

"We all have blood in our hands Caroline"

"Yeah well maybe I'm tired of people dying around me"

Although I didn't look at him I could feel Klaus looking over at me then. The car began to slow down as Klaus pulled over onto the side of the road just outside of the town. No one was around because of the rain and the rain was covering the windows so much now that it just felt like we were the only people around.

"Just between us, does it get easier? People dying around you?"

I looked over to Klaus.

"Eventually yes, but the first a hundred years will be the toughest"

"Its just so horrible when you think about it, I'll see all my friends grow old and die and I'll stay the same. I'll see Matt as an old man telling stories about how he was the best football player in his younger days. And Bonnie, she'll be off teaching her grandchildren how to cast spells. And Jeremy he'll write books on the crazy town full of vampires" I said.

I met Klaus's eyes.

"Is that why you remained alone all these years? You didn't want to lose anyone else?" I asked.

"Truth be told sweetheart, sometimes being alone is a lot easier then people say it is"

"You enjoy being alone?"

"I did for a little while"

"Not now?"

Klaus smiled "No" he answered.

I sighed "I really hate the rain" I told him.

"You diffidently need some cheering up"

I smiled.

"Where are your friends?"

"Dealing with their own dramas of course. No one has time to actually enjoy life anymore"

"And that's what you want? To enjoy yourself?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"What do you do for fun?" I asked for my own general curiosity.

"Well I paint, I draw, and of course there is always being in the company of you"

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"You want to have some fun?"

"Doing what?" I asked.

Klaus pursed his lips as he thought, his hands went to the CD player and then the jazz music disappeared as he began to go through the radio stations. He settled on a station and then wiggled his eyebrows at me before getting out of the car and into the rain.

"What are you doing?" I called out as he ran around the front of the car over to my door.

"Come on" Klaus said as he opened up my door.

I screamed as Klaus took my hand brought me out into the rain.

Back in the car the song Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson began to play as Klaus took us out in the middle of the empty road.

"May I have this dance Miss Forbes?" Klaus called over the rain.

I smiled and as our hands joined together. I was surprised at myself for not being self conscious and looking around to make sure no one was looking. I did feel the small sting of guilt for doing this with Klaus though. But from the second he pulled me into his chest. I just had to enjoy the moment. And enjoy life.

"_Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da"_

Klaus hand came around my back as I placed my hand on his shoulder. The rain was beating down hard against us but I don't think either of us cared. Well I didn't at least I was having too much fun.

"_Grew up in a small town, and when the rain would fall down, I'd just stare out my window" _

Klaus smiled at me as I began to laugh finally having a little fun in a long time.

"_Dreaming of what could be, and if I'd end of happy, I would pray" _

I began to wonder why Tyler and I never did anything like this. I knew to someone else this would seem really romantic what Klaus and I were doing. But it wasn't romantic, it was fun and it was silly and it was like I was the old me again. Tyler and I did love each other and me dancing with Klaus right now didn't change that. But I couldn't help but wonder why Tyler and I hadn't did anything like this. All we ever seemed to do was make out and have sex.

"_Trying hard to reach out, but when I tried to speak out, felt like no one could hear me, wanted to belong here. But something felt so wrong here" _

I smiled as Klaus spun me around our eyes met the second I came back around. I didn't fancy him but I did like this eyes. I would take that to my grave.

"_So I prayed, I could break away" _

There was thunder and lighting starting above but again Klaus and I didn't move an inch. I was against Klaus's wet chest and I was dancing with him in the middle of the street. If my friends saw me right now they won't know what to say. But I didn't care I was laughing and dancing with Klaus and I was actually enjoying it.

"_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly, I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky, and I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change and breakaway"_

I screamed as Klaus picked me up with one arm making me jump over a poodle we were passing by. Klaus spun me around again and I was brought back even closer into him this time. 

"_Out of the darkness and into the sun but I wont forget all the ones that I love" _

Klaus smiled at me and I smiled back at him.

"_Take a risk, take a chance, make a change and breakaway"_

I laughed and looked up to the sky above us. The sky its self was my distraction, I needed to focus on anything but Klaus in that moment. His aftershave was so welcoming all I wanted to do was breathe him in.

"There you are" Klaus whispered.

I finally met his eyes and Klaus smiled, the rain was running down his face and his hair was wet as was mine.

"I knew you were in there somewhere"

I smiled and pulled away knowing it was the right thing to do. We might have shared a dance in the air but I was still with Tyler. This couldn't be the reason I was happy again.

"How about we get out of the rain before my hair gets any flatter" I said and headed back for his car.

We climbed back inside the car and I rubbed my hands together as Klaus started up the engine and put the heaters up full. Klaus then leaded towards me making me gasp, he smirked at me and I then pulled away from me revealing a black blanket he had obviously just grabbed from the backseat. I felt like such an idiot I couldn't even look him in the eye as I took the blanket from him.

I opened the blanket up slightly and then brought around me hugging it tightly against my body.

"So back to your house then?" Klaus asked.

"Thank you" I replied.

I reached under the blanket and into my coat pocket only to find the pocket empty.

"Oh no" I whispered.

"What's wrong love?" Klaus asked.

"My keys I left them in my bag in my car" I said and leaded my head against the headrest.

"What am I going to do?" I thought out loud.

"Well you could always stay at my house until you get things sorted"

I laughed.

"What?"

"Go to your house with you? I think my friends and your family would have something to say about that"

"Well your friends aren't here and my siblings are out of town, away to New York for the weekend actually"

"And why didn't you go with them?"

"Never been a fan of New York, the people are rude and the streets aren't what they once were"

"You've lived all these lives, I haven't did anything"

"Doesn't mean you never will"

"I can't go to your house"

"Why?"

"Because being alone with you in your car was a big enough thing for me. Your house is in the middle of nowhere I don't enough about you to be that alone with you"

"Well what do you need to know?"

I shrugged "I don't know" I said.

"I was born two thousand years ago, my mother hated me with every fibre of her being, my father beat the hell out of me because he believed it was the right way to raise me. I like basketball, art, good books, painting, fast cars and you"

Although he had told me a lot it was the last part that stuck out the most. I felt like the nerd with the crush on the jock. Yet I never wanted Klaus to look at me like he does and when he did somehow deep down I liked it.

"Ok" I agreed.


End file.
